Eldevin Wiki:Community Portal/Image Pack/Questbook icons
Given how many questbook icons are identical, it might be better in this case to just use numbers in the filename (File:QBicon01.png), and not upload identical files. Files: files 1-10 * 0.png --> File:QBicon01.png ** questbook(s): Homecoming, Return to the Kingdom * 3.png --> File:QBicon02.png ** questbook(s): Eldevin Army Path, A Soldier's Duty, Culling the Plagued, Vitonite Crystals * 4.png --> File:QBicon03.png ** questbook(s): Arcane Council Path, Service to the Council, Curing the Plagued, The Undead Army * 7.png --> File:QBicon04.png ** questbook(s): Language Book * 8.png --> identical to 3.png * 9.png --> identical to 3.png * 10.png --> File:QBicon05.png ** questbook(s): Rebuilding Illanon Relations * 11.png --> identical to 3.png * 13.png --> identical to 4.png * 14.png --> identical to 4.png files 11-20 * 15.png --> File:QBicon06.png ** questbook(s): The Fellowship of Varuna * 16.png --> identical to 4.png * 18.png --> File:QBicon07.png ** questbook(s): A Crimson Threat * 2609.png --> File:QBicon08.png ** questbook(s): Tome of Resurrection, Wilderness Wanderings, The Dark Valley, Fight For The Coliseum, A Tale Of Two Worlds * 17159.png --> File:QBicon09.png ** questbook(s): The Lost Sword * 17195.png --> File:QBicon10.png ** questbook(s): Civil Unrest * 17697.png --> identical to 2609.png * 21848.png --> File:QBicon11.png ** questbook(s): Helping Out, Here and There * 22116.png --> File:QBicon12.png ** questbook(s): Valiant of the Kingdom * 22117.png --> identical to 22116.png files 21-30 * 22118.png --> identical to 22116.png * 22376.png --> File:QBicon13.png ** questbook(s): Tales of Eldevin * 22377.png --> identical to 0.png * 23634.png --> File:QBicon14.png ** questbook(s): Learning the Craft, Working, Day to Day * 23939.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23942.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23943.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23944.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23945.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23946.png --> identical to 2609.png files 31-40 * 23949.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23950.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23951.png --> identical to 2609.png * 23952.png --> identical to 2609.png * 35599.png --> identical to 23634.png * 36572.png --> File:QBicon15.png ** questbook(s): The Void * 39399.png --> File:QBicon16.png ** questbook(s): Rioting Times * 45339.png --> File:QBicon17.png ** questbook(s): No Joking Matter * 45340.png --> File:QBicon18.png ** questbook(s): Nidaros Celebrations * 48999.png --> File:QBicon19.png ** questbook(s): Support Our Troops files 41-50 * 49000.png --> File:QBicon20.png ** questbook(s): Providing Protection * 50091.png --> File:QBicon21.png ** questbook(s): Adventure Awaits * 50095.png --> File:QBicon22.png ** questbook(s): Building A Reputation, Uninvited Guest, The Peaceful Cottage * 50096.png --> File:QBicon23.png ** questbook(s): Logging Camp * 53253.png --> File:QBicon24.png ** questbook(s): ? * 59739.png --> File:QBicon25.png ** questbook(s): Electioneering * 59741.png --> File:QBicon26.png ** questbook(s): Temple Of The Three * 59742.png --> File:QBicon27.png ** questbook(s): Exarch Tiaund's Mausoleum * 59745.png --> File:QBicon28.png ** questbook(s): Test Your Mettle * 59746.png --> File:QBicon29.png ** questbook(s): Discovering Terenul Rosu files 51-60 * 109683.png --> File:QBicon30.png ** questbook(s): Exploring Eldevin City * 114071.png --> File:QBicon31.png ** questbook(s): Notice Board * 115775.png --> identical to 0.png * 158387.png --> File:QBicon32.png ** questbook(s): ? * 158537.png --> identical to 23634.png * 158538.png --> identical to 23634.png * 161308.png --> File:QBicon33.png ** questbook(s): The Cursed Tower * 162399.png --> File:QBicon34.png ** questbook(s): Northern Volunteer, Northam Crypt * 167432.png --> identical to 162399.png * 173179.png --> identical to 23634.png files 61-70 * 177274.png --> File:QBicon35.png ** questbook(s): Foreign Legions * 180114.png --> File:QBicon36.png ** questbook(s): First World Problems * 180118.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180120.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180122.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180124.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180133.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180135.png --> identical to 2609.png * 180274.png --> File:QBicon37.png ** questbook(s): Balnamoon Hollow * 182288.png --> identical to 50095.png files 71-80 * 182289.png --> identical to 50095.png * 189248.png --> identical to 2609.png * 191838.png --> identical to 2609.png * 191931.png --> identical to 2609.png * 192838.png --> identical to 2609.png * 217858.png --> File:QBicon38.png ** questbook(s): ? * 223093.png --> File:QBicon39.png ** questbook(s): Western Woes * 225904.png --> File:QBicon40.png ** questbook(s): De Valles Inheritance * 228167.png --> File:QBicon41.png ** questbook(s): To The East, World Events * 229882.png --> File:QBicon42.png ** questbook(s): Fire From The Sky files 81-90 * 230362.png --> File:QBicon43.png ** questbook(s): Walks On The Coast * 231041.png --> File:QBicon44.png ** questbook(s): Prelude to War * 244921.png --> identical to 2609.png * 246205.png --> identical to 2609.png * 247904.png --> File:QBicon45.png ** questbook(s): Along The Shore * 252542.png --> File:QBicon46.png ** questbook(s): Curios Forest * 254268.png --> File:QBicon47.png ** questbook(s): The Green Isle * 254269.png --> File:QBicon48.png ** questbook(s): The Lost City * 258044.png --> File:QBicon49.png ** questbook(s): Unearthing The Terraces * 258145.png --> File:QBicon50.png ** questbook(s): Roshaven Rescue files 91-100 * 268044.png --> File:QBicon51.png ** questbook(s): Plight of the Woodlot * 268761.png --> File:QBicon52.png ** questbook(s): The Restless Barrows * 272077.png --> File:QBicon53.png ** questbook(s): The Rising Kaur * 275090.png --> identical to 2609.png * 275091.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286858.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286859.png --> File:QBicon54.png ** questbook(s): Blossom On The Wind * 286861.png --> File:QBicon55.png ** questbook(s): Peril of the Dryads * 286862.png --> identical to 286861.png * 286863.png --> identical to 286861.png files 101-110 * 286864.png --> identical to 286861.png * 286865.png --> identical to 286861.png * 286866.png --> identical to 286861.png * 286867.png --> identical to 18.png * 286869.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286870.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286872.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286874.png --> identical to 2609.png * 286878.png --> identical to 2609.png * 333461.png --> identical to 2609.png files 121-130 * 334518.png --> identical to 2609.png * 350408.png --> identical to 50095.png * 350409.png --> identical to 50095.png * 350412.png --> identical to 50095.png * 350413.png --> identical to 50095.png * 350414.png --> identical to 50095.png * 350415.png --> identical to 50095.png * 361941.png --> identical to 2609.png * 362070.png --> identical to 2609.png * 362071.png --> identical to 2609.png files 131-137 * 362201.png --> identical to 2609.png * 363578.png --> identical to 2609.png * 374236.png --> identical to 2609.png * 375805.png --> identical to 2609.png * 376991.png --> identical to 2609.png * 395739.png --> identical to 2609.png * 398148.png --> identical to 228167.png